dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bwimb
Baron Bwimb of Ooze, known as Nakimas to the Suel, was the self-proclaimed baron of the Paraelemental Plane of Ooze, in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. He died in circa 589 CY. His symbol was a black sphere. Publication history Bwimb was first mentioned in the original Manual of the Planes (1987) by name only.Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987 Bwimb was reported to have been destroyed in the adventure Dead Gods (1997), depicted on page 36.Cook, Monte. Dead Gods. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1997 His spawn, known as "Bwimb II", was described in The Inner Planes (1998).Cook, Monte, and William W. Connors. The Inner Planes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998 Description Bwimb was an overgrown ooze paraelemental who seems to have resembled (like his "daughter" Bwimb II) a mass of splotchy, violet sludge. Tenebrous described him disdainfully as "That blithering, simpering Bwimb creature." Relationships Bwimb was once allied with the Queen of Chaos. He was slain by Tenebrous, the undead shade of the demon lord Orcus, using an ancient magic known as the Last Word. When he died, a new archomental, his "daughter" Bwimb II, is rumored to have formed from the remains of Bwimb's sludgelike corpse. While he lived, Bwimb was followed by ooze paraelementals. Bwimb was often the biggest thorn in the side of the archomental of good Ben-hadar, polluting the pure waters that Ben-hadar nurtured. Bwimb II continues her father's wicked ways in this regard. "An elder spawn from the brood pits of Bwimb," an elder black pudding dating from the Age Before Ages, still remains in the tomb of the Wind Duke Icosiol (accessed via the Whispering Cairn near Diamond Lake) as of 595 CY. History Bwimb was a "great and cruel" general of the Paraelemental Plane of Ooze, allied with the Queen of Chaos in her war against the Wind Dukes of Aaqa. He took part in the Battle of Pesh. The ancient Suloise house of Malhel seems to have known rituals for summoning Bwimb and binding him to their service. The high priest Ohjos brought records of these rituals to a fort in the Hool Marshes in approximately 500 CY. In the early 570s CY, the wizard Baltron attempted to summon a powerful elemental being, likely Bwimb, and was destroyed in the attempt. Baltron had improperly warded himself and he was drawn into the Paraelemental Plane of Ooze by the dimensional rift created by Bwimb's manifestation.Meyers, Philip. Baltron's Beacon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985 In or shortly before 589 CY, Tenebrous (the shade of he who once was Orcus) learned that the missing Wand of Orcus had been hidden in the Paraelemental Plane of Ooze. He interrogated Bwimb to discover the location of his wand, but Bwimb did nothing but beg for his life. Tenebrous found it a pleasure to kill him, but he found that he had been misled, and his wand was elsewhere. Bwimb's daughter Bwimb II has picked up where her father left off, gaining the allegiance of the ooze paralementals (but few others), and has lately been cultivating an alliance with the Abyssal lord Juiblex. References Bibliography * Baur, Wolfgang. "A Gathering of Winds." Dungeon #129. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. * Cook, David "Zeb". Planescape Campaign Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. * Holian, Gary. "Places of Mystery: Gateways to Adventure." Dragon #304. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002. * Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Good: The Archomentals, Part II." Dragon #353. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures